


Here, Home, Hello (Again)

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Shorts [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, Homecoming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: Cam makes it to the hall just as Joey sets his bag down.“Took you long enough,” he says.





	Here, Home, Hello (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Cam/Joey - "Coming Home"

Cam’s head snaps up at the sound of a key in the lock. _Finally_.

He puts his book aside and gets to his feet. He makes it to the hall just as Joey sets his bag down.

“Took you long enough,” he says.

Joey looks up, breaks into a familiar smile, tired as it is.

Cam’s chest hurts.

“Got here as soon as I could,” Joey says, abandoning his shoes in the middle of the hall. They’ll argue over that later. They always do.

He steps closer to Cam, hauling him in. Cam lets him, presses his face to Joey’s chest, grinning faintly when Joey’s chin settles on the top of his head. Normally he’d protest that, protest Joey leaning on him like this, but for now– for now it’s just... nice.

Nice to be close again after so long. Nice to be breathing the scent of familiar soap, of familiar detergent, with Joey’s arms wrapped around him, tight like he’s never going to let go.

“How long can you stay?” Cam asks, quiet.

“I have a flight tomorrow afternoon.”

“So we have all night?

Joey nods. At least, Cam thinks he does. “We have all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Something something something they move in together/make a home together after one of them retires. The end.)


End file.
